A Single Shade
by MySweetAzaeleah
Summary: What starts as a discovery made about one of their partners after reading a badly written book leads a group of couples working together at a gay bar to explore their sexualities together through the tantalizing world of BDSM. Safe, Sane, and Con-Sensual. Prideshipping, Angstshipping, Psychoshipping, Wishshipping
1. Prologue: The First Time

_**AN**: So new story yay! Inspired by how much I hate 50 Shades of Grey and how people think that's what BDSM is now...NO. I'm going to use warning in this because this is going to be a lot more explicit than some fics I've done. Please review so I know that people actually like and want more of this. A thanks to Bakurafangurl19 for her amazing Beta skills, and pointing out where I screwed up lol. Also she's officially the one teaching me how to write 1st person since this is the first time I've ever done so. Give some of her stories a read guys her first is excellent!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own or make money off of anything._

**_Warning For Chapter: _**_Power Play, Bondage._

* * *

_Prologue: The First Time_

I saw it perched between his dusky hands. Front and back spread wide open, and the sleeve bending out and crinkling. Marik's gorgeous lavender eyes scrunched up and scanning over the places, and his face twisted in what I could assume was disgust. It didn't surprise me considering the subject matter. I had only caught a glimpse of the sleeve and the title printed on it, but I recognized it immediately. I'd avoided speaking up about my distaste for putting up the groceries like I originally planned. We'd already exchanged obligatory hellos and mutterings of small talk when I'd first walked through the door, so I was able to perform my task in relative silence.

It was already late and I needed to hurry, so I could start getting ready to turn in for the night, and enjoy sleeping well into the next morning. I couldn't help but glance from my place at the counter over to our open living room in the small apartment we kept together. Marik was lying on the couch, knees bent up and holding that stupid book over his face still reading it. I removed the last pack of instant noodles from our cheap tile counters, and placed it in an ugly unpainted wood cabinet. Marik was still reading and my curiosity finally got the better of me.

"Are you reading "Fifty Shades of Grey"?" I asked. He lifted the book away from his face and set it down over his chest looking up at me with a bored expression. He crossed his arms behind his head and scoffed.

"Yeah," he answered me. "I have no idea why though. Some woman at work recommended it, and now I question her brain function. Why she gave her male co-worker at the gay bar straight fetish porn disguised as a book I have no answer for." He shook his head. "The creepy bdsm is bad enough without the main character calling her vagina her inner goddess every other paragraph." I felt like I could have gone my entire life with that detail and been perfectly happy.

I walked over to the couch and Marik automatically sat up just long enough for me to take a seat and then reiterate his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through gold silk; I loved how his hair felt. Probably because of how meticulously he cared for it. I reached for the book with my other hand and pulled it off his upper abdomen where it had slipped down to. I set it down on the end table next to our couch.

"I don't get why anyone would read that," I sighed. "It's pure trash, and nothing about it's accurate in the least." The pseudo bdsm that book portrayed was my biggest argument against it whenever it was brought up.

Marik gave a soft laugh. "You sounded offended there, talking from experience? You used to like men tying you up before we started going out?" I knew it was a joke, but there would never be a more perfect opportunity to broach the subject with him. That didn't stop the nervous jolt in my belly causing me to shift in my spot on the cushion though. "You didn't get hard from my head on your lap again did you?" The tease wasn't exactly right.

"What if I told you I was?" I quickly clarified after he started snorting. "Not aroused! I meant in to that sort of thing before."

The weight of his head lifted out of my lap and he situated himself on the cushion next to me, legs crossed and staring straight at me. "You actually let people do that stuff to you?"

"Um well," I shook my head. "No. I was usually the one tying them up." Marik's eyes were wide, and I went for an explanation before he could react negatively to the information. "It's not what you think, or what that book says. I took being a dom very seriously in my relationships where it came up. I always made sure the people I was with were safe, and we trusted each other and understood the rules."

"You mean the safe words?" Marik drawled out. He looked put off leaning away.

"I like the light system better," I said. "Blue means keep going, yellow means slow down and talk to me, red means stop. It wasn't just about that either, you talk beforehand about what you do and don't like all of that."

I was afraid he was going to be disgusted or reject me, or worse think I was trying to push him into something. People already think I'm weird because I enjoy a good scary movie, and am a bit of an introverted nerd. Marik's one of the few people I honestly trusted enough to just relax and not have to put on a face around. I didn't want to lose that.

For what felt like forever he was quiet. "So how would this work if we started doing this?" I was sure I hadn't heard him right. "You're the expert, explain it to me."

My palms were sweating as I pulled off my best attempt to steady my voice. "It's about trust, and doing things safely and consensually. We'd need to talk about what you are or aren't comfortable with before we set up a scene. I'm not comfortable with extreme sado-masochism or shaming subs for instance. So you would never ask me to inflict a large amount of pain or say, well really hurtful insulting things during a scene."

Marik raised his left brow, and crossed muscled brown arms over his chest. "Alright, I don't think I'd want pain anyway, like at all." This was the closest I would come to explaining why I hated using words like 'whore' or anything similar in the bedroom.

"We can work with that," I told him. I leaned over having noticed he had stopped tilting his body away. "What about some light bondage and domination? I tie you up and I take control of the scenario. It's something safe for a first scene, and we can branch off from there and decided whether this is for us."

"You already know you like it," he said.

I said in my most understanding voice, "But, that doesn't mean you will. Marik, please don't do anything just because you think I want it."

"Hey," he lifted his hands up in a mock surrender, "Don't get all guilt tripped on me. I'm kind of curious about this actually. See what the hypes about, and if it really is nothing like that," he motions to the ridiculous book that started this whole thing ,"then all the better."

I wiggle my finger in a 'come hither, and he scoots close enough to me for me to press my lips to his in a quick and chaste kiss. I smile and whisper. "You don't have the inner goddess Anastasia does anyway."

We ended up rolling on the floor laughing after that and later staying up another two hours to watch a B-rated gorefest movie we found on late night cable. The scene left our minds for the rest of the night until we found our way to bed later pressing another kiss to each other before laying together in the center of the bed curled up in on another's limbs and falling asleep.

_MARIK_

We both had Tuesday off the next day. Ryou and I spoke some more that morning over breakfast over the topic we had forgotten in favor of one of those creepy movies he likes. I always found them funny because of how fake they look and how dumb the characters are. Horror movie clichés were the furthest thing from the subject of our conversation that morning. It was all back on the scene. He retold me the same things he did the night before with a mouthful of noodles, and I nodded along and listened. He told me he had our "scene" planned out. Why he couldn't just say kinky fuck session I don't know. We finished breakfast and put the dishes up, and Ryou asked me one more time if I'm sure, and I told him I am for the fifth time since the other night. He threw on a sweater over the old pair of jogging pants he wore identical to mine and left to go buy what we needed apparently.

Alone in the apartment I made my way back to our bedroom. I laid myself down on the sheets still unwound from us throwing them off that morning. I took a moment to think. Did I really want to do this? I came back with almost an immediate yes. That book was awful, but what Ryou was explaining had me curious. I never thought he'd be the kinky type. He was the single most nice and courteous person I'd ever met period; forget the assholes I'd been with before him. He was careful with everything he touched from his roleplaying figurines to even me. I never had any indication he might be into anything more than our normal vanilla sex, but it was honestly exciting to find out. Not that there was anything wrong with what we had, but spicing things up never hurt.

I felt myself heating up thinking about what was in store. Sex with my boyfriend was always arousing, but in this context of waiting for him to get back and try something completely foreign and new, seemed even more so. I reached down my loose sweatpants, and wasted no time before I gripped myself in my hand. I stroked up and down trailing the thumb up under the head like I liked, and started growing hard in my hand. I reached over to the end table with my other hand, and managed to clumsily knock the top drawer open and pull out the lube. I pulled my hand out and brought the almost shampoo bottle like container over and squeezed a decent amount of sweet scented gel on my three fingers. I rubbed them together to warm it; cold lube always feels awful no matter how into it you are before.

Using my hand and some kicking I shrugged my jogging pants off and brought my slick fingers down my entrance. I circled them around it, gently pressing and massaging, dipping in to relax myself. Just like Ryou always did. I sighed with a shaky breath and pushed the first in. The discomforting friction was familiar at this point in my life, and I continued letting my inner muscles flutter and stretch around it for a few thrusts before adding in the second. I scissored them and thrust them in and out for a little while before adding the third along with them. My walls were relaxing and yielding as I kneaded them with my fingers, getting ready for whatever lay in store when Ryou got back. It started fading out of that discomfort stage, and to the stage where it felt good and made me start to leak from my hardness.

There was a knock at the door. I swore under my breath and hurried to get my pants back on. I was probably a mess, starting to sweat and red faced from masturbating less than a minute ago. It was either Ryou or someone I didn't give a fuck about at the door though, so I really didn't care how I looked. I went to the door and opened it to see my first guess right. Ryou greeted me with that sweet smile of his and held up a small, black bag without a logo on it waving it around.

"I got what we need," he announced sounding giddy. Only Ryou could be that adorable post sex shop trip. He walked inside and followed me to the bedroom after locking the door behind himself. "You got started without me." He fake pouts seeing the lube still out.

I laughed and put it away back in the drawer. I turned to him and placed both my hands on his pale cheeks. I tilted up to kiss plush lips deep with my tongue moving out to swipe over the crease and just barely dip inside. Like how I knew he loved to be teased. He moaned lightly before I pulled away and grabbed the bag while he was distracted. He took a moment to process that and shot me a much more convincing pout, and I offered him a smirk. I reached in the bag and pulled out a jar of some sort of skin cream and strands of purple rope.

He took the both from my hands and sets them on the end table. "The rope is silk so it's not as easy to chafe and hurt you, and the skin creams to put on your wrists after. We're not going to leave you tied up for more than thirty minutes though. Understand?"

Thirty minutes, that didn't sound like enough time to much. "Yeah I guess."

"Good," Ryou said. "Now the light system, you remember it? And what we agreed to not do at any point?"

"No pain, no telling me you think I'm a piece of shit," I only half half joked when I noticed how serious he was. "Blue is keep going, yellow is slow down and talk, red is stop. I pass the test teacher?"

I swear I caught him shivering. "Let's save the roleplaying for another day," he chuckled. He took the large blanket off the bed and stuffed it under it leaving the comforter. He arranged the pillows as a wall someone could sit up against, and I could guess that it was meant for me.

I made my way over to the bed and kissed one of those plump cheeks of his. He giggled and moved over so I could lean back against the pillows propped up on the head board. He ran his fingers through my hair really quickly and reached over for the rope. He unwrapped it in front of me and showed it to me, it was less than I thought it was.

"I got your favorite color," he said. Little things like that reminded me why I was with him. Ryou finally gave me someone who cared about insignificant shit like that. Who gave a damn about me enough to. No one had ever made me feel as cared about or safe as him, and shit if that isn't love than what the hell is love? "Once I tie these around your wrists we aren't Ryou and Marik anymore. We're dom and sub with agreed upon terms. I need you to disconnect and trust me to have complete control. I need to know you'll know that I'm here to take care of you."

"I do," I said without hesitation.

"Then let's get started," his voice dropped to a husky whisper and he brought the rope to my wrists I presented pressed together. He tied them in an intricate knot I didn't recognize. He looped the final part of the knot and pulled, the rope embracing my wrists. It held them in place and constricted them, but it didn't hurt or dig in.

"Squeeze hard," he instructed pressing his hand between my palms. I did as I was told and squeezed his hand. He hummed in thought. "Good, how do they feel?"

"Fine," I answered. "I can't get out, but they don't hurt."

He nodded. "Perfect." He moved his head right down next to my ear. "Now, from this point on, you only say something if I give you permission or when it's from our color system, understand?"

"Yeah?" I said unsure. More rules, I had thought we were passed all that.

He furrowed his brows and clicked his tongue. "I think you mean _yes sir._ Now I'll ask again and you will say it right, or else. Do you understand?" Oh shit. I felt my entire body heat up and realized that this was real. If that moment were a part of reality, I would have scoffed and brought up how I caught him with an entire box set of Junjou Romantica last week.

It wasn't, and I fell into my role. "Yes sir." The words felt so right coming from my lips.

His hand lowered to my cheek and caressed. "Good boy, I'm very happy with you Marik." The praise sent a jolt through my body. I wanted more. "You went and got yourself ready for me earlier didn't you? Go ahead and answer me."

"Yes sir," I said after getting permission to speak.

"Mmm," he murmured pressing his lips on my forehead. "Such a good boy for me." He grabbed my bound wrists and yanked enough to give me a signal to lean up with them. I pulled my weight up and lifted up towards him. "You know I could do anything to you just about to you right now. You're naked and bound, with no way to get free, and I locked the bedroom door. Do you think you could find where I put the key? You have permission to answer."

I hadn't noticed him even locking the door. "No sir. I'm at your mercy." The words spilled out without any thought. I realized how true they were. I was completely vulnerable. My body shivered at the realization. Ryou kept his grip on my bound wrists and his other trailed down stroking my spine. It ran over long held scars on the way. "Light?"

"Blue," I said.

His hand gripped my ass and squeezed. "I love your body so much." He said. "My beautiful boy." He pushed me away and scooted back on the bed. He shifted his pants down and pulled himself out of them. He really was excited by this kind of stuff. "Lay down on your stomach and put me in your mouth. If you do good, I'll take my clothes off, but only if you're a good boy Marik, can you do that?"

I almost answered before remembering he hadn't given me permission to. I nodded my head silently instead.

"Oh yes, you definitely can," he praised.

I moved myself to fall on my stomach right in front of his lap. I had to lift my wrists up to keep it from being uncomfortable and he quickly went back to holding them up by the rope. I had my weight on my torso against the bed, his thickness right in front of my face flushed and musky. I couldn't move away if I wanted due to the position, but I really didn't want to.

I opened my mouth wide. I usually licked him first, but Ryou told me to put my mouth on him, not to lick him. I had to whatever Ryou said. I stretched my lips over the head and managed to fit another few inches in my mouth. The way I'm lying made anything more uncomfortable.

Ryou groaned. "If you need to stop, squeeze," I realized he'd maneuvered one of his fingers from the hand holding the rope between my palms; "otherwise, it would please me very much if you started sucking, Marik."

I needed to please him, and I do with the moan he let out as an indication when I started to suckle around him in my mouth. I breathed through my nose taking in his heady scent while I do. Sweat and arousal, it was intoxicating. I covered part of him in my saliva, getting it smeared down my own chin in the process. I sucked him in my mouth feeling him twitch and hearing him give pleasure sounds to tell me what a good job I was doing. Yes, I was doing good. I was a good boy, and Ryou would be happy with me. I tasted salty pre-ejaculation mixing with the taste of his skin right before his hands reached down to pull me off of him. He sat me up in front of his and drew his face close to mine.

He licked at the saliva dribbling down my chin. My mouth still open he moved up shoving his tongue inside. He slides it over mine wrapping it around, and I move it up only to let him. He plundered my mouth tasting and invading every known crevice and gave deep pants, smacking our lips together unintentionally. He explored it for the longest time, and I pliantly only moaning in his mouth and letting him pull me close against him. He pulled away and grinned at me.

"So amazing Marik," He said. "Can you tell me the light?"

"Blue," I groaned out. I wanted more. I wanted him to invade me in every way, and not just my mouth.

"Good," He purred running his hands down my body, he brushed them over my nipples and it felt nice, but I don't move just sigh. "You earned your reward, you were perfect. My obedient little Marik." He stepped off the bed and pulled the sweatshirt over his head. A thin, white torso revealed itself and then long ivory legs after he stepped out of the sweatpants. Naked and fully risen, he joins me back on the bed. I waited for him my wrists hanging limply in front of me pressed together. "I want to throw you down and fuck you." He whispered to me. My member jumped at the sudden vulgarity. "I'm going to raise your hips up, throw your face in the pillow and make you put your wrists over your head." His hands moved to my hips. "You're going to be my perfect little toy and left me do whatever I want. Light?"

"Blue!" I gasped out. Dear fucking gods _blue_.

"Did you raise your voice at me?" he glared, and I knew I had been wrong. "You have permission to explain."

"I'm sorry sir," I said quieter in almost a whimper. "I want you to use me. I want to make sir happy. Please forgive me." My heart sped up at the chastising.

He pressed a kiss on my jaw. "You're forgiven, and I am pleased. You've been doing such a good job Marik, you make sir very happy." My nerves fluttered away and I felt joy knowing I was doing good. I was serving him right.

He helped me turn around, and moved my body into the position he just described. I laid my face to the side and placed my wrists just over the top of my head. He grabbed my hips and held them up. I relaxed completely support by Ryou's hands. He would keep me up. I felt his fingers dig in and he lines up behind me. He placed himself between my cheeks and grinded between them. I moan. I couldn't handle the teasing I already feltl ready to burst, but I wanted it at the same time. Sir wanted me to be his toy, and I wanted for him to get what he wanted.

He pushed in, the lube wasn't as thickly laid as it was twenty minutes ago, but it still helped, and the saliva he had me put on him with my mouth. It also helped I'd done this more than a few times before. He pushed all the way in and doesn't give me much adjustment time. There was no more or less pain than when we normally had sex, but there was more than just the normal physical sensation. There was an emotional high knowing he could do whatever he wanted, I was just something for him to shove inside and take what he wanted, and he did just that.

He thrust hard and fast holding my hips and pushing them back on his cock like they existed only for that reason. I screamed and moaned in ecstasy and he grunted and gave snarls that were almost animalistic. It fit with the way he was mounting me. He pushed in again, the angle striking my prostate and the already pleasurable sensation was heightened. It felt like I was being consumed at every angle. From him pounding into me, the feeling of belonging to him holding my heart, and that gland inside of me shooting pricks of ultimate pleasure through my nerves.

"You have permission to tell me how you feel," He grunted. His thrusts were shallower and harder, barely pulling away from the warmth of my body before plunging back in.

"Ah-ahhh!" I moaned when I first tried to speak. "I feel so good sir, I love being your toy. I love how you're using me. Please sir, please keep going." After that I couldn't even bring myself to say another word.

He pounded inside of me for a few more thrusts before he let out shout and then warm liquid filled me up to the brim. The last assault on my insides combined with the sensation of him filling me, and knowing I had served my purpose threw me over the edge. I had been a good boy, and with that thought I came screaming sir's name arching my back.

He didn't let go of my hips once during our climaxes. He held me up the entire time.

* * *

_Preview: I leaned down pushing aside brunette strands from his ear and whispered. "I think we should play tonight. You want to give master what he needs?"_


	2. Chapter 1: A Celebration

_**AN:** Another thanks to my lovely Beat Bakurafangurl91 for again making my grammar readable ;) I'm really glad to get another chapter of this out, please review and let me know that you want more. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own or make money off of any copyright, I just do this crap for fun._

**_Warnings:_** _Power play, impact play, scratching, biting, sadomasochism. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Celebration **

_Yami_

The restaurant was better than nice, it was fantastic. Soft string music playing in the background with the lights dimmed so that the candle light set at each table in tiny glass bowls could illuminate your date's face, and the velvet table cloths and expensive art pieces lining the walls set the mood in an intimate and privileged way. Too bad all I could think about was how much I wanted to pour the melting wax from the tiny bowls onto my date's chest while he begged for more.

"Hey," I said to him from across the table. His icy eyes turned less hazed and distant. I loved those eyes, their intensity was hypnotizing. Seto shook off whatever inner thoughts had distracted him.

"What were you saying?" He asked. No apology or guilt; I hadn't expected it from the arrogant bastard. Not that I didn't love him for that same arrogance. "Something about your bar?"

I laughed at his endearing attempt to pick the conversation back up. "Yeah, we're having another 'Night in Egypt' this Saturday. Turns out the customers like seeing me and the boys dressed in short shendyts all night, and the twins' little act of course." Talking about the gay bar you owned might not be the normal conversation one had with their CEO partner at a five star restaurant, but I took pride in that place. "I'm thinking of making it a weekly thing."

Seto nodded along, though his brows came together in a look I recognized as irritated. I almost wanted to laugh again. "So now people who aren't me get to see you half naked once a week."

"Well I'd be a terrible boss if I didn't lead by example, wouldn't I?" I said.

Seto doesn't answer, and takes a bite of the steak he'd cut up. I reached for my drink and bring the glass to my parted lips. I sip at the sweet, icy liquid inside enjoying the tang of fruit, but missing the burn of alcohol that normally would have accompanied it. I made sure to slowly swipe my tongue over my upper lip once I set it down, only partially to collect the remnants of my daiquiri stuck to it. Seto stared a brief moment amused before looking down again and taking another bite of his steak. I loved how used to my little teases he was, treating them like a quirk he found adorable instead of getting pulled in every time I tried to entice him. It made things all the more challenging, and there's nothing I love more than a challenge.

I took a bite of my nearly finished bowl of kushari sliding my lips over the fork and giving a delighted sound from the back of my throat. I smiled at him after giving a hard swallow so he could see my adam's apple bob and remind him of other images that was related to.

"I can't believe you found a five star restaurant that makes my favorite food," I said. "This is amazing." I meant that too the fact that I was eager to get into his very well tailored pants didn't change how much I appreciated the wonderful things he did for me.

"It _is_ a special occasion," Seto said. "I think scouring for somewhere with decent Egyptian cuisine was appropriate." He always did that, trivializing these grand gestures he made for me. Like the time he got me a mercedes for our anniversary, and acted like that was normal for any other couple.

"Happy birthday to me then," I said fondly raising my glass, and he clinked his own glass of some sort of pricey health juice I didn't bother to remember.

After another sip I set my glass down and stood up from the table. I dabbed a napkin over my mouth before I started to walk away. I brushed my hand over his shoulder. "I'm heading to the restroom, be right back. There's something I want you to think about while I'm gone." I glanced around to make sure there weren't too many eyes on us. I leaned down pushing aside brunette strands from his ear and whispered. "I think we should play tonight. You want to give master what he needs?"

He smirked, "It'd be nice, we haven't in awhile, but we both have work tomorrow. We could work out something simple I suppose, and I'll take you to the club next weekend. I'm sure everyone will want to make up for missing your birthday."

"Then how about we finish this nice dinner you bought for us, and then speed it out of here as soon as I'm back," I said already feeling excited.

We did just that. The two of us finished our meal after I returned, and had a few more nice conversations. By the time it was over, I think we were both ready to go. The drive home was long, or at least it felt like it. The entire time we talked over our scene and what we'd be doing. My body was coursing with the first hits of adrenaline with every detail we worked out. After the most torturous twenty-seven minutes I'd ever had to suffer were over we made it back into the penthouse. The simple, yet elegant living room passed us by as we made our way to two separate rooms. Him to our bedroom, and I went to a storage closet just left of the guest room. I pulled out the key for it hidden in my wallet and went inside. There wasn't anything too abnormal at first glance, just a few boxes up top, and a storage chest at the bottom. A few outfits hung up in black dry cleaner bags. I pulled down one of the smaller ones and dragged the box out.

I changed there in the center of the living room. I didn't have any patience to rush into the bathroom. The leather shirt tightened around my torso with each pull of the laces until I deemed it perfect and tied it. The shorts restricting and made from something similar to spandex that could be slid off with ease. I already knew our play was going to involve sex this time. Most of our private escapades did. The chest clicked open, and I dug through the treasures inside for what we needed. Just some strands of rope and a flogger for tonight, as cliche as it felt, and the first aid kit of course.

I brought our items for the night to our bedroom where I found a lovely sight. Seto had already undressed for me. Those long and toned limbs revealed for my eyes to devour. Damn that tall body was a turn on. I'm no longer Yami, I became master just like we agreed on and approached my slave. I set down the supplies on the dresser near the wall and circled around him.

He held his head down eyes avoiding mine. "Master I-"

Slap!

I struck him across the face. It burned red, but wasn't going to bruise with as much as I had held back. He recoiled from the blow, and I snarled at him for his insolence. "First you have the nerve not to bow to me when I come in, and then you speak out of turn? You have disappointed me pet. I'll have to teach you a lesson about respecting your master properly."

Seto dropped to his knees and bowed. "Yes master, I was disobedient. I deserve to be punished."

"Oh, I know you do," I agreed with a cackle. I pressed my foot on his shoulder and pushed him back to lay onto his back on the floor digging my foot in hard enough for him to grunt in pain. I grinned. "You don't deserve the bed. You're going to help Master get what he needs laying right here on the floor like a good pet."

Seto nodded, and gasped when I released the pressure of my foot. That one would definitely bruise. I couldn't wait to see it. I grabbed the ropes from the dresser and pulled his wrists to a lower bedpost and tied them a few inches above the carpeted floor. He flexed his hands around in the ropes showing me he could still move them still. Good. I went back over to retrieve the flogger next. His pupils dilated, and he was just demanding to be beaten down.

I knelt back over him seating myself right on his hardening cock so he can feel the crevice of my ass through the shorts. He moaned and I grinded down on him just to torture my disobedient little slave. He wouldn't dare cum without my permission. His fingers twitched, and he curled his toes. I must have been driving him mad, and I had barely even done anything.

"I'm feeling generous tonight pet," I said. I gripped the handle tightly and placed the leather shreds against his chest, just dragging them across. "I'll let you pick how many lashes I punish you with, and if I like your answer we'll go with it. If I don't...well let's hope you're smart enough to come up with a good answer." He shivered underneath me,

"Well it is master's birthday," He said while his eyes followed the flogger. "Since the master turned twenty six, two and six, it would be appropriate to add them for eight."

I didn't tell him if it's right or wrong, the slave doesn't have any privileges. I just raised the flogger and slapped the leather shreds across his torso. Angry red mark welled up on pale flesh. He yelped and I slapped him with it again. He threw his head back and yelled out. I laughed and hit him a third time with the flogger. The crack of leather on skin sounding in the room.

"This will teach you your place!"

Another hit even harder than the others. He scrunched his eyes close and bites his lips.

"Never disrespect me again!"

Two more and there were two many red lines going across his chest and stomach than I could count.

"I am the Master!"

Just one more after that one, his nails were digging into the wood of the post.

"I own you!"

A final hit, the hardest I had done so far and right across his pelvis. He outright groaned, gasping for breath. His body and mine were practically slipping over each other with how heavy he was perspirating and the material of my short. He was dripping wet in other ways to. I sighed at the thought of what else we had planned. I discarded the flogger by tossing it to the side and smirked down at him.

"Hmmm," I said tilting my head. "You need to be punished, Master can't have you being a bad boy after all, but Master is getting so excited seeing his pretty pet so red and worked up. Panting like a bitch in heat."

"Master could use me while he punishes me?" Seto said through heavy breaths.

"That's a good idea," I pet his hair adoringly.

I stood over him just long enough to pull down the shorts and step out of them. I let them slide slow and grip my legs the entire way off. I tossed them like the flogger before settling back on his lap. I was so hard off of his pain and the helpless looks already. Not as much as he was, dripping and ready to go. I placed his cock between my cheeks and moved back and forth clenching him. He moaned cheeks turning red. He twitched about ready to cum when I rose up enough to pull away and leaned forward to grab his throat. Not squeezing, more like holding.

"You don't come until Master says so, understand?"

He whimpered.

"Understand?" I asked again more demanding and applying pressure to his throat this time.

"Yes Master."

'Perfect', I thought and reached behind me to grab him. I took him in my hand and guided him to my entrance and sat straight down on his cock with a loud moan from my throat. He coughed like the wind was knocked from his lungs, might have been. I wasn't virgin tight by any means, but there was no way for it not to be too tight and chafing without any preparation. I know I felt him filling me up too much, and too soon adding that pain I loved just as much as him with the pleasure of him being inside me.

I wasted no time rising up and impaling myself over and over at a brutal and fast pace. He felt so good inside of me, stretching me unintentionally, and I can only imagine the friction and grip I gave him. I kept riding him hard and fast while I shoved my hands down on his chest. My slave wasn't getting off that easy. Literally. I dug my nails into his skin and scraped down. My trails of red joining the others on the canvas I'd turned his body into, and he loved it. He moaned and screamed my name. Not Yami, Master.

Drunk off of my power I did my best to keep my hips moving over his length while I bent over to get my mouth on skin. I moved my hands to his sides continuing to scratch. My lips touched peach flesh below his chest but above his navel. I opened wide and dug my teeth in feeling the skin just barely break and warm metallic droplets swipe over my tongue.

That was it for me and I came screaming out. "M-aaah-aster wa-aaants you to come!"

He shouted out an incoherent jumble of words and just as my own juices stained my shirt -shit I was going to have to wash that good later- I felt him fill me up.

A few minutes after just laying there in utter bliss I lifted my body up off of his. The endorphins were wearing off, and I felt a sharp sting shoot up my lower back. His own little pained noises sounded when his scratched up torso was exposed to air. We were both covered in sweat, and while the bite mark was the only thing that had broken the skin, I didn't want anything getting infected. Despite my discomfort I reached over to untie him and stood up. I heard the bed creak behind me from him going to lay down on it while I grabbed the first aid kit. I left the shorts, flogger, and rope on the floor, and my shirt joined them when I removed it after setting the kit on the bed.

I crawled over him and made my own place on the bed over him reaching over to the kit and pulling out the back of cotton pads and the alcohol. He sighed and I rolled my eyes in response. "You're the one who wanted me to scratch up your torso and bite you." I poured some onto a pad and started to rub it over his marks, the bite first.

He grit his teeth a bit. "It was fun, and the most we could do for now. The slap was a nice touch."

"Thanks," I said smiling. "You were amazing tonight. You've been letting me dom a lot lately."

"And you still manage to sneak your masochism into it every time," Seto scoffed. "You're going to be limping at work tomorrow from going dry."

"Hey I like to get as much as I give," I laughed and pressed a quick peck on his lips. "You're the same way; you like me getting all sore and aching."

I go back to rubbing the alcohol against the worse marks, leaving the little and fading ones alone. He made that usual humming noise he does whenever he's thinking about something. "I'll rub some vaseline inside of you after you're done to help with the soreness. You know there's a reason I've been letting you do all the sadism and domming the past few times we've played alone."

I nodded. "My big scenes coming up in two months. Should be an eventful night for everyone at the club."

"Are you ready?" He asked and through that blank tone everyone else mistakes for apathy, I caught the small hints of concern he let through.

I finished rubbing down the last angry mark and pull out a large patch of padding, rub some squeezable medicine from a tube and tape it down with medical tape. I laid down next to him watching him lean up to grab the vaseline out like he promised.

"Of course, I asked for it after all."

That didn't stop my nerves from acting up at the thought of what was coming. I had two months to ready myself for the most intense exercise of my life, but at that moment, I would have rather not thought about it. I just wanted to lie there and enjoy my fiance and I taking care of each other.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

There are a few things I hated to say in this world. One of them happened to be saying the words _'Seto you were right'._ Going dry the day before work had been a terrible idea. I was stuck with a persistent soreness the entire day that wasn't exactly painful, more annoying than anything. Thank the gods we didn't even open until five so I had some time off my feet before I had to come in.

Kemet was my baby. The bar I had opened with the only money I had ever touched from my trust fund. It was a nicely sized place with a booth area for some customers to just hang out, and order drinks and the few items of food they served. A dance floor complete with a stage and smaller circular platforms with poles running through them above it for employees to put on little shows to rile the crowd up. I had a steady business with men and women filling up the place every night to cut loose and be themselves. The exact reason I had opened the bar, to give people a place where they could be who they really wanted.

That night I wasn't as excited since one of my early employees who were supposed to help set up was running late, meaning that me and my sore ass, along with the ones who had bothered were picking up his slack. Touzouku was so fucking dead when I saw him.

"I'm sure he has a good reason," said Yugi. Yugi was my oldest friend ever since I had seen him struggling to piece together some puzzle he brought to class in the second grade and the two of us had spent an entire recess solving it together. I had jumped to give him a job when he told me the business classes he was taking were emptying his pockets rapidly. I understood he would only be here until he was ready to take over his grandpa's shop.

"Your twin's way too naive," scoffed Marik from where he was finishing checking the last glass for any signs of residue. He referred to the common observation of how much Yugi and I looked alike; we were even the same height. "Bakura's probably just waking his lazy ass up as we speak."

"Speaking of twins where the hell's yours?" I asked him while Yugi and I kept restocking the drink mixes under the bar.

"On his way here," he said. "He called earlier and asked Ryou to drive him here since he's got a shift later tonight anyways. You can probably ask him about Bakura when he gets here." Very few bosses would let an arrogant little shit like Marik talk to them the way I do, but he honestly was a good worker and a friend as weird as it was to admit sometimes. He and his delinquent brother.

"So he's making your boyfriend come to work two hours early," I said getting more irritated.

"Pretty much," Marik said.

We didn't have to wait another ten minutes before Ryou and Malik both walked in. Malik looked more pissed than usual that was never a good sign. We already had a special policy that the bouncers paid extra attention to him on the floor, and made sure absolutely no one had the balls to grope the spikier haired Ishtar twin, lest the brat start a riot during work.

"There you are," Marik called to his brother. "Any reason your boyfriend decided to skip work today?"

Ryou spoke up quickly before they could go at it. "Um, sorry everyone, but my brother isn't feeling well today. Bakura's going to have to stay in today." I really wondered how someone as courteous as Ryou could share any genes with Touzoku, but then there was how much they physically resembled each other as proof I guess.

"Yeah, he caught a case of didn't feel like coming into work," muttered Marik.

Yugi spoke up from under the bar, "Marik, Bakura hardly misses work! I'm sure there's a good reason he isn't here. "

"Fuck off princess; this is your fault," Malik growled at his brother.

"Malik-" Ryou was cut off by the more scantily clad twin responding.

"How is it my fault?!"

Malik stormed over, and pushed his brother. "You came in bragging about that stupid kink shit, and now Tou's in the fucking hospital!"

Ryou turned red. "Oh dear gods please stop talking."

"Wait you guys tried that? How did he get hurt?" Marik ignored his boyfriend.

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled out walking between the two twins and glared at them both. I wasn't going to have anyone acting like that by the time we opened and decided to settle whatever was going on then and there. "What happened, and why is Bakura in the hospital?"

Malik pointed at his brother. "That idiot came in talking about some freaky bondage crap he and snowflake tried out. Bakura got it in his head to give it a try, and now he's in the hospital until tomorrow!"

A few employees turned their head watching the events like it was some sort of entertainment. I let them know they better find something more productive to do with a stern look and a growl. Yugi had successfully removed himself from sight, probably embarrassed by the turn of the conversation and Ryou and Marik look mortified and confused respectively. I had known Ryou had been pretty regular in the community with his ex, but I hadn't known he and Marik were starting to dive in. That was overshadowed by what Malik had announced how ever.

I looked at him pinching the bridge of my nose and said with a groan. "What did you two do?"

* * *

_Preview: "Damn it!" I yelled glaring at the bastard. "I don't give a shit about work tomorrow, take me to the fucking emergency room!" _


End file.
